Run Away, I'll Attack
by DarkLotus420
Summary: After escaping Purgatory, Benny helps Dean track down Sam, inevitably finding him with Amelia Richardson. Coming to a decision, a changed Dean asks his brother to make the ultimate sacrifice for him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Decided to post my first completed fanfic on what I consider the O.G. of fanfics, this site! Haven't been on here in a while, but I received some good feedback on AO3 and LJ on this story so I decided to come back and share with y'all :)

(Title and chapter summaries taken from lyrics by 30 Seconds to Mars, ~ _Attack_)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Sam, Dean, Benny, Amelia, or anything else involving Supernatural; this is purely written for pro bono entertainment.

_A new day is coming, and I am finally free._

It had taken them only two weeks to track him down. With Dean alone, it may have taken a little longer, but the skilled hunter paired with a predatory (_hungry_) vampire, recently released from his prison of nearly fifty years and barely resisting the familiar urge to rip into every fragile throat that had come near and drink the sweet crimson copper, had clearly expedited the search.

Just maybe, it might have also had something to do with Dean's promise of a "buffet," as the younger man had put it. It had been added incentive, besides the bond that had formed and the unspoken loyalty between the two, for the vampire to stick with Dean for a while longer before he took off to take care of some old, unfinished business. Despite Dean's curiosity and offer of assistance, Benny had waved off the hunter, stating firmly it was for him and him alone to deal with.

Dean had understood, would have normally taken care of his own business as well, but he had been desperate to find his brother as quickly as possible. He had been trapped for a year, all the while not knowing what Sam had been going through without him, if he was even still alive.

Standing on the dark, silent street, Dean's fear had been more than put at ease as he stood across the street, cloaked by his dark clothes and the night for what felt like hours staring at the quiet house. When they had first arrived, parking the stolen car down the road and continuing on foot, Dean had wanted nothing more than to rush to the front door the moment he had seen his little brother moving in front of the window. Until the woman had appeared behind him, her hand grasping his arm and gently leading Sam away, the lights inside going out soon after.

Benny had cast a sidelong glance at his friend, Dean's face instantly slipping into an emotionless stone as he felt the eyes on him.

"I'm a little underwhelmed, brotha," Benny had said slowly, carefully, as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver cigarette case and similar-looking Zippo.

Dean's deep intake of breath, laced with a venom even without spoken words, was enough of an answer to the smirking vampire.

"I'm just sayin', after all the stories you told me, I wasn't expectin'...this." Benny waved a hand at the house, before bowing his head down, flicking the flint wheel and touching the flame to tip of the cigarette that was firmly placed between his lips.

Dean had sighed as he took in the now smoky air, a slight craving forming in his chest. "You and me both."

Before Benny could respond, a rustling noise far to their right had swiveled both heads, instantly still, listening until they heard the noise again. Taking in a deep breath, the scent of human unmistakable even amongst the bitter smoke, Benny's mouth formed into a sly grin as he turned to Dean, who had refocused on the house.

"Feel like goin' huntin'?"

A slight shake of his head and a muttered, "all yours," had been his only response.

"Your brother ain't going nowhere soon."

Dean finally turned his icy glare on Benny, locking eyes briefly before reaching a hand out.

"Go handle it. Find out why someone's lurking outside my brother's..._house_ first, if you can manage that."

Benny knew not to push, especially where the infamous little brother was concerned, so taking a deep drag before handing over the cigarette into Dean's waiting hand, Benny had turned away, disappearing into the field in search of his prey.

And here Dean had stayed, not really sure how long Benny had been gone, thinking intently on his next move while the butt of the already snuffed out cigarette lay at his feet. It had been years since Dean had touched the things, but once they had gotten back, Benny had convinced him it helped with the cravings, that and drinking, and Dean had to admit he had been right. Even if it was more of a mental reprieve than anything.

Dean shifted slightly as he heard the approaching footsteps, but didn't bother to look as he knew who it was.

"Figured ya woulda gone inside by now," the sated accent murmured, wiping his mouth as he stepped beside the younger man.

Dean ignored the remark, tilting his head to the side. "Find out anything?"

"Never was one for askin' questions first and shooting later," Benny licked the blood from his hand that he had removed from his chin, "But yeah, guy named Don. Apparently this is his house." Benny spread both hands, gesturing at the domicile, another slight grin on his face, "and supposedly, the pretty lady inside is his wife."

That caught Dean's attention, leveling his gaze on the vampire. "Sure it wasn't some stalker ex?"

Benny gave a toothy grin at the obviously riled hunter. "So quick to defend your brother's honor, huh?"

Dean rolled his eyes, looking back at the house as the thoughts that had been forming in his mind came to a clear conclusion that should have been unsettling, but he wasn't that person anymore. A year could change a lifetime, and it had.

"He's dead at least, right?" he asked in a low voice.

Benny noticed the change in Dean's posture and tone, could practically feel the adrenaline building in the man standing next to him. Feeling the sensation of his gums itching to spread apart, to make room for the extra sharp teeth, Benny straightened and tensed, as the promise of violence practically filled the air, excitement turning in his stomach.

"Very."

Dean nodded once before finally putting his feet into motion, his decision made, the clarity and the clear rightfulness of his reasoning driving him across the street, up the few stairs, and busting open the door without hesitation, knowing Benny was close behind him.

Dean waited for movement from the bedroom. A second later, he heard it, knew his brother would always be a hunter no matter how many times throughout the years he tried to deny it, tried to have something he considered normal. But that's not who they were, and Dean had no qualms in proving this to his brother once and for all.

Holding up a hand to keep Benny still, Dean waited until the light sound of bare feet pattering across the wooden floor grew close before pressing himself against a wall, Benny following suit. Dean could feel a craving build inside of him, much more potent than what he had felt for the tobacco. Dean clenched his fists tightly, keeping it at bay as the heartbeats grew louder, closer.

As angry as he was at seeing Sam domesticated, his plan was not to hurt his brother, ever.

As the familiar scent grew close, Dean sprang from the shadows, easily catching the bat as it swung at his head. Ripping the weapon from the wide eyes that had filled with recognition, Dean swiftly grabbed the taller man, and using his right foot, swept Sam's leg out from under him, driving his brother onto the hard ground as air whooshed out from Sam's lungs when his back smacked the wood.

Dean nearly winced; maybe he wasn't controlling himself as much as he had hoped.

Knowing he didn't have enough time to waste, needing this whole thing to go as quickly and as smoothly as possible, Dean straightened and grabbed Benny's jacket, pulling him close.

"Bring me the girl, keep her quiet," noticing the glint in Benny's eyes, Dead added with a hiss, "Don't kill her."

Benny was obviously annoyed, but this was Dean's show, and he wasn't about to argue. As Benny rushed away, Dean whipped around as he heard Sam shifting to sit up. Dean's name died on Sam's lips as Dean easily laid him out again, kneeling on one knee beside his brother as he placed a hand on his brother's chest and held him firmly down.

Sam stared up at his brother, mixed emotions marring his face. Dean could see the startled confusion, the surprise, and the painful relief that flooded his eyes.

"Dean, holy shit...you're alive! What happened? Are you okay?"

Dean smiled at the concern in his little brother's voice. "I'm fine, Sam. I'll explain everything later, but we don't have time for that now."

Now it was only confusion on Sam's features as he made to get up once again, only to be held down by his brother. Trying to ignore the absolute strength Dean was exhibiting, the fact that he had not been able to budge his brother even a centimeter, and the implications of what that could mean, Sam swallowed and narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"I don't understand, Dean, what's going on? Is someone...some_thing_ coming here?"

Normally, Dean would have felt guilty that Sam's hopes that Dean was just trying to play protective big brother would soon be dashed by the realization that the only true danger here, was Dean.

"Be quiet, Sam. Benny!" Dean called out, "Where the hell are you?"

"Wait, who's Benny?" Sam's face flooded with fear as the man Dean was referring to came waltzing into the front room, an unconscious woman hanging limply over his shoulder.

"Amelia!" Sam struggled harder against the hand on his chest. "Dean, what the hell? Get off me!"

Dean's hand shot up to Sam's throat, shocking his brother into silence has he felt the tight coldness on his throat. Dean, despite the frustration and the gnawing _hunger_, struggled to keep his hand loose enough so as not to choke his brother, but firm enough to make the warning clear.

"Sammy, I told you to be quiet."

"Are you going to kill me, Dean?" Sam's voice was low, laced with fear and sad understanding.

Dean had just now realized that when he had grabbed for Sam's throat in anger, his fangs had descended in an automatic response.

Well, shit.

Dean watched Sam's face closely as he slowly released his neck, slipping the fangs back into his gums as he stood.

"Of course I'm not going to kill you, little brother," Dean said softly, gazing down at him, "But if you don't come with me," he tilted his head towards Benny and the girl, Amelia, "I will kill her."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Sam, Dean, Benny, Amelia, or anything else involving Supernatural; this is purely written for pro bono entertainment.

_Your promises, they look like lies..._

He had no way of knowing how far gone his brother was, what still remained of him, if anything. A year ago, Dean never would have threatened to kill someone, a woman that was obviously important to Sam with such sincerity that Sam was forced into silence. He had tried to deny the fear seizing his chest once he had felt the unnaturally cold, powerful grip of his brother's hand on his throat, but the fangs only confirmed those fears in a sickening moment of clarity that left Sam reeling.

Dean had hoisted a sad and wary Sam from the ground and told him he had five minutes to get a bag of his things together. Any hope Sam thought he had of grabbing a weapon from the bedroom while Dean waited was dashed as his older brother had made a point to follow him, while telling the other vampire, _Benny_, to put Amelia in the Impala Sam had parked in the driveway. Dean patiently waited as Sam grabbed the keys, and it didn't go unnoticed how carefully he made sure not to touch the icy hand as he gave them to his brother, who paused to look at Sam before tossing the keys to Benny who caught them easily and turned towards the front door, a still unconscious Amelia in tow.

Sam refused to look in his brother's direction, much less lock eyes with him, while filling his bag that he had set on the bed full of clothes and his laptop, among other necessities. When Dean had given a soft warning about Sam not attempting to reach for the knife he practically sensed was under the pillow, or maybe pushed in between the mattresses, Sam gave a slight nod, but said nothing.

Normally, the second they were alone Sam would have been doing everything to get Dean to open up, would plead for him to explain, to see how happy and relieved Sam was to see his brother alive.

But, his brother wasn't alive, not like him, not anymore. Sam couldn't deny that there was still a sense of relief, even after seeing what his brother had become, that he was _here_, was, relatively, okay. This wasn't a normal situation, wasn't the Dean he was used to talking to, trying to connect with, and all Sam wanted to do was think things through before opening his mouth and confronting what his brother was now. He couldn't afford to make a mistake, for Amelia's sake.

As he now sat in the front seat of Dean's baby, his brother flicking his thumb over and over against the wheel, as though giving it loving caresses, it was painful how familiar the situation was. Cruising down the road, music on, sitting side by side. The smirking vampire in the backseat seated beside Amelia, the knowing glances Benny made over at her still form as she slept, the pure hunger Sam saw in the vampire's eyes as he allowed himself a few glimpses in the rearview mirror, ruined the familiarity that should have felt like home, should have been comforting. It was anything but.

The motel they pulled into was small, old, and besides the lone vehicle that must have been the manager's parked outside the office, vacant. Parking in front of what must have been the already checked-in room, Dean turned off the engine. Out of the corner of his eye, Sam watched Dean slip the keys into his front pocket, and for the first time in the last half hour, turned to face his brother. Dean slightly turned to meet the gaze, the silence between them in that moment making Sam feel as though his chest would explode with emotion, his determination to protect Amelia from the monster in the backseat the only thing grounding him. If it wasn't for the fear he had for the innocent woman who had been dragged into this part of his life (like Jess, like everyone else) he might have broke down in that moment from the severe lack of _Dean_ in his brother's cold stare.

Just as quickly, the moment passed, and Dean was addressing Benny, head cranked over his right shoulder.

"Take her inside, I'll keep a look out...we'll be in shortly."

Benny didn't hesitate, stepping out of the car smoothly, quietly shutting the door as he made his way around the car. As Benny reached for the door handle on Amelia's side of the car, Sam tensed.

"Dean-"

Dean had rolled down his window, ignoring Sam, but sensing the change in his heartbeat.

"Hey," Dean rested his arm on the door frame, watching as Benny glanced over at him, "Not even a taste man. She's not for you."

Benny gave a slight shake of his head in disappointment, but acquiesced with an "Alright, brotha," before opening the back door and easily lifting Amelia into his arms. As Benny gently used his foot to close the door and walk towards the motel room, Sam found himself bothered by the exchange.

_She's not for you_

_...Brotha_

Sam couldn't figure out which had gotten to him more. The fact that he couldn't choose should have been the most concerning, but, strangely, it wasn't.

Dean did just as he had said, carefully scanning the parking lot and the windows of the neighboring rooms, making sure there wasn't a single movement. Once he was satisfied, Dean let out a deep breath, and when he finally locked eyes with Sam, his little brother felt his chest constrict with how familiar those eyes looked now. Where he had just seen nothing that reminded him of his brother, all he could see now was Dean.

What was more surprising, and possibly even more painful, was the small smile that curved Dean's lips and the words he spoke next.

"It's good to see you, Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Sam, Dean, Benny, Amelia, or anything else involving Supernatural; this is purely written for pro bono entertainment.

_Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in..._

Sam stared incredulously at his brother, his body thrumming with the mix of emotions flowing through him.

"Good to see you? That's what you have to say to me after what you and that vampire just did?"

If Sam wasn't mistaken, a flash of disappointment flickered over Dean's eyes as his brother observed him.

"Doesn't seem like you're all that happy to see me. After a _year_ of me being gone."

Despite the circumstances, Sam couldn't deny how much that statement stung.

"What, you think I didn't miss you, Dean? That I didn't drive myself crazy constantly wondering what happened to you? I spent this last year thinking you were dead, but I didn't know how or why...God, Dean, I was a wreck when you and Cas just..." Sam sighed and faced the windshield, his face twisting with a painful sigh as he waved a hand through the air as though trying to push away the memory, "You were gone, and I had no idea where you were. Crowley sure as hell wasn't tellin' me," he looked at his brother once more. "So when I saw it was you who had broken into my house, I didn't even care _why_ you had. I was happy it was _you_."

Sam took in a deep breath, just now realizing how fast he had been talking, the words spilling out in a near desperation, the need to make his brother understand and _believe_ what he was saying to be true causing him to ramble. Dean allowed a sincere smile at the words, but his eyes were downcast.

"'Was' being the key word."

The fear was rapidly dissipating into frustration. "Out of everything I just said...You threatened to kill the woman I love, you let some vampire knock her out, hurt her, and kidnapped her just to force me to come with you! So, I'm sorry if I'm not as thrilled as I was before, Dean, but, I don't even know what you..." Sam trailed off, swallowing, finding it difficult to say the words, hell, not even knowing for sure how to address the elephant in the room, or the Impala, for that matter.

"You know what I am, Sammy," Dean's voice was low, watching as Sam closed his eyes at the nickname and turn his head away. Reaching a hand out, Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, ignoring the way his brother flinched at the touch.

"Look at me."

Sam hesitated for only a moment before opening his eyes, turning his head slowly as though it took great effort on his part to face his brother.

"You know what I am."

Sam felt his chest constrict. He nodded.

"Say it."

He was quiet for a long time before practically whispering, "A vampire...you're a vampire, Dean."

The emotion that flew over Dean's eyes surprised Sam, who glanced down at Dean's hand as it squeezed his shoulder ever so slightly before meeting his brother's eyes again.

"I am your _brother_, Sam."

Sam couldn't prevent the sharp intake of breath as the words struck him, the pure honesty in Dean's voice overwhelming him. Blinking a couple times as his eyes started to water, Sam attempted to turn away from the intense look in Dean's eyes, but froze as the grip on his shoulder tightened; not to the point of pain, but enough to keep Sam from looking away.

"I am your brother," Dean repeated, voice raising slightly, firm with conviction, "Whatever other crap we gotta deal with, that will always come first, okay, Sammy?"

Sam found himself nodding, but couldn't seem to find the words Dean was waiting for. This _was_ his brother, sounded liked him, looked like him, and obviously still cared about him. The familiarity of the situation, how much he had missed having these moments in the Impala, jaded Sam into relaxing a little under the now comforting pressure of Dean's hand, but his memories from earlier that night were conflicting.

"Dean..."

"You believe me, right?"

Sam looked him square in the eye. "Of course I do. It's just...I don't want to believe that just because you're..."

"A vampire," Dean finished, letting his hand slide off of Sam's shoulder as he settled both hands onto the wheel and peered forward at the windshield.

"R-right," Sam licked his lips, "Even though you're, uh, a vampire, I _know_ that you are still my brother, and I truly believe now that you won't hurt me-"

"Never," Dean said assuredly in a low yet strong voice.

Sam watched his brother's eyes flicker from the windshield, staring at nothing, to the wheel in front of him, where his fingers still gripped tightly.

Sighing, Sam completely turned his body to face his brother, his back to the passenger side door, his left leg pulled up into a bent position on the bench seat.

"The look on your face when you were holding me down, the way you threatened Amelia...either you're having a hard time controlling your urges, or you have no problem hurting innocent people, and both scare the hell out of me."

He was rambling again, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He needed to know where his brother's head was at. Dean remained silent, his face unreadable. Sam hesitated before continuing in a quiet voice.

"Are you going to kill her, Dean?"

Dean stilled for a moment, contemplating, then finally gave a slight shake of his head. "I needed you to take me seriously." Dean dropped his hands from the wheel, letting them fall uselessly in his lap, his eyes wandering to the driver's side window as he spoke.

"So...you're going to let her go?"

"She's not for me, Sam." His voice was soft.

Sam's felt a jolt in his chest. "Dean, please don't let Benny-"

He stopped as Dean waved a hand in the air, silencing him.

"Benny won't touch her," Dean paused, then shifted his body to the right so he could rest his arm on the headrest of the bench seat and face his brother.

This next part would be difficult, and Dean could only hope Sam would hear him out before trying to take his head off. If the situations were reversed and Sam was putting him in this position...well, that hypothetical seemed to diminish what hope Dean had.

"Obviously, this girl means something to you, you said she is the woman you love. That's why I wouldn't hurt her, or let Benny, because I know you would never forgive me."

Sam was still as he listened, realizing that what Dean was asking for was for Sam to _hear_ him. The focused gaze that was leveled on Sam, the tone in Dean's voice, the way his body moved, all of it told Sam that his brother was pleading for some level of understanding. Sam found himself growing nervous to listen, his mind racing with possibilities of what his brother, the vampire, had to say. But, Dean _was_ his brother, first and foremost, so Sam would listen, he would try to understand.

"Ever since _this_ happened," Dean gestured at himself, "I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out...when I realized you were living with this woman, I was angry at first, Sam. Frustrated, disappointed, confused..." Dean smirked, "I think you might have as much to explain as I do, Sammy. But, as I stood there outside your house, I started to realize that maybe this was happening for a reason that things are playing out how they should be."

Confusion marred Sam's face as he slowly shook his head, "Dean, what? I-I don't understand what you're talking about."

Dean leaned forward, "This has to be your choice, Sam, that's why I brought you here. Why I brought _her_ here."

"Dean, what does Amelia-"

"She's not for me, or Benny, she's for you."

Sam tilted his head, eyes narrowed as something close to dread gripped him. "What do you mean, she's for me, Dean?" he asked.

Dean watched his brother's face carefully as he spoke. His voice was steady, laced with a soft pleading.

"She's here to help you transition...so you can be like me, Sammy."

Sam gasped in a shuttering breath as his whole world crumbled around him the way it had over a year ago when his brother disappeared, and suddenly, his chest constricting, air begging to reach his lungs, Sam began to suffocate.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Sam, Dean, Benny, Amelia, or anything else involving Supernatural; this is purely written for pro bono entertainment.

_I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see._

It was too much, everything he was feeling, thinking, the sudden realization of what his brother was asking making even the safety of the Impala claustrophobic. Still struggling to breathe, Sam whirled around, frantically grasping the door handle, shaking off the hand that grabbed at his upper arm, ignoring the panicked tone of Dean's voice as he called out his name.

Shoving open the door, Sam launched himself from the confinement of the car, not bothering to shut the door as he took a few steps, holding his hands over his face and mouth, as though he could force the air to stay inside his lungs. He vaguely heard his brother call his name again as another door opened, was slammed shut, and within a second, Dean was by his side.

"Sam! Sammy!"

Despite the panic attack, Sam was still surprised by Dean's speed, causing him to whip around and put a hand up in defense, forcing Dean to stop moving towards him.

"Just," Sam gasped in a shuddering breath, "Just give me a minute, okay?"

Dean nodded stiffly, his own hand up in a calming motion, worry etched on his face as he murmured, "Okay, Sammy, just...breathe."

Sam looked away, but didn't turn his back on his brother as he bent, placing his hands on knees, struggling to take in deep breaths, to steady his heart rate. After what felt like many agonizing minutes, he was finally able to straighten, and managed to meet his brother's eyes as he did.

"This isn't you, Dean, not at all. Your whole life you have hated monsters, fought with me about giving any of them the benefit of the doubt, and now what you're asking me...what changed, Dean? What happened to you?"

"Purgatory," Dean replied simply, "Purgatory happened, and it changed more than I can explain."

Sam froze. "Purgatory? That's where you disappeared to?" Sam swallowed back the guilt that washed over him. "For how long?"

"A year, Sam," Dean replied easily.

"A whole year? Dean, I'm-I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Stop, Sam, it's okay." Dean felt the change in the air, the calming of Sam's heartbeat, the fear and panic turning into sorrow and confusion. His brother looked and sounded vulnerable, and Dean allowed himself a step forward, gauging Sam's reaction. When his brother didn't attempt to stop his movements, or tried to move away, Dean knew his instincts were right. Sam was ready to listen, he wasn't going to run. Not yet. It was up to Dean to make sure his brother stayed.

"No, Dean, it's not okay," Sam sighed, looking up at the dark sky, "I should have known...I just thought you were dead..."

Dean waved a hand horizontally through the air. "We can talk about that later, Sam. I'll be happy to tell you all about Purgatory, and I'm sure there's plenty you wanna get off your chest about this past year, too," Dean said that last part carefully, not wanting any of the resentful feelings of Sam obviously not hunting to bleed through in his words. He needed to handle this moment as gently as possible. If things turned out the way he hoped, he and his brother would have plenty of time to play catch up.

"How did you get out?" Sam asked quietly, needing to know that at least.

Dean motioned towards the motel room. "Benny. He knew a way out...we really had to rely on each other to get out of that God forsaken place."

"So, you trust him?"

"Yes," Dean replied without hesitation, noticing the stiff nod from Sam, who glanced at the motel door and then back to his brother. There was obviously something on Sam's mind.

"What is it, Sam?"

"How, uh...when did this happen?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You mean, when did I get turned into a bloodsucker?"

Sam nodded, replying in a tight voice, "Yeah."

Dean spread his hands and spoke in a carefree, straightforward tone, "Long story short, couple days after we got out we had a run in with an old friend of Benny's. Some bad blood there." Sam was a little surprised to see Dean smiling at the memory as his brother pushed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Anyway, we didn't know he'd been tracking us, the attack came out of nowhere...he knew me, I guess, or at least knew I was a hunter. Instead of just killing me he thought it would be funny or ironic to turn me into something I've spent my life hunting. But it was his head rolling on the ground by the time Benny was through with him, so joke's on him right?"

Sam's forced a smile, knowing his brother could see right through how artificial it was. Shifting his feet, running a hand over his face and staring into the distance, Sam felt a question forming in his mind that even though he subconsciously already knew the answer to, Sam felt he had to ask. He needed to hear it.

"Did Benny convince you to completely transition into a vampire, or was that your choice?" He kept his eyes focused away from Dean.

"It was my choice, Sam."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had desperately grasped onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, Dean wasn't completely lost to him, that if he hadn't taken that final step, he could cure his brother.

"You chose to feed from someone? To kill them?" He hated how shaky his voice sounded, but the emotions thrumming through him were impossible to ignore or control.

There was a moment of silence before Dean answered. "Yes, I killed someone, fed from them, and now," he said softly, spreading his hands again, glancing down at himself and back up to his brother. "This is who I am, Sam."

"A killer."

Dean actually laughed at the statement, causing Sam's eyes to open wide and stare at him.

"Hell, Sam, I've always been a killer. Besides drinking blood, not much else has changed."

"How many innocent people have you killed, Dean?" Anger rose in Sam's voice as he took a step forwards.

Dean's smile faded. "None."

"But, you just said-"

"Two people, so far. But they weren't *_innocent_*, they were bad people, has been showing me how to feed from blood bags, that's how we drink most of the time, to keep other hunters off our scent, and because unlike what you think, I am not going to go on some killing spree massacring a bunch of people, Sam."

"Why didn't you want to be cured, Dean?" Sam's voice was raising, arms spread, "I could have helped you!"

"Maybe if you had answered any of your goddamn phones, I would have let you!" Dean yelled, frustration, anger, and the hunger rising to the brim.

Sam took in a sharp breath and several steps back, the words tearing away at him, the look in Dean's eyes, the predatory gaze fixed on him, the fact that Sam could have prevented this, threatened another panic attack.

Dean saw the look on his little brother's face, the tears springing to his eyes as he heard Sam's heartbeats quicken.

*_Dammit, Dean, calm down, calm down!_*

Dean took a few deep breaths, bringing the hunger back down, tucking it away, knowing that this was not the time for anger or blame. He could practically see Sam drowning in guilt, and Dean swore at himself.

"Sam, I'm sorry-"

"Why are *_you_* sorry? I'm the one who messed up," Sam was wringing his hands, a couple of tears slipping down his face, "I lost my mind when I thought you died, Dean, I couldn't take it, so," he swallowed, mouth dry, chest heaving, "I ditched all the phones, and I ran." Sam watched Dean as his older brother slowly approached him, as though trying not to startle him, "I'm sorry, Dean."

Sam waited for Dean to say something, but was surprised when his brother reached out with both hands, gripped him by his shoulders, and thrust Sam towards him, gripping him tightly into a hug.

Resisting for only a second, Sam relaxed into the hug, gripping his brother, who, above all else, was right here, alive. Well, as alive as he was ever going to be.

"It's not your fault, Sam."

Sam gave a slight nod, but they both knew he had his doubts. Dean noted it was something they would have to address eventually, but he needed to get back to the task at hand, before the girl woke up.

Pulling away slowly, Dean held his brother at arm's length, a small smile forming as he tried to comfort his little brother.

"Truth is, Sam, after everything that happened in Purgatory, even if you could have cured me, I think I might have said no, anyway."

Dean's hands slid off of Sam, falling at his sides. "Purgatory reminded me of who I am, who I want to be, more than anything else has. I'm a hunter, Sammy. And so are you." Dean lifted a hand and motioned at Sam's chest, then back at himself. "We're meant to do this together. Now, more than ever, I need you by my side. I'm still getting used to this, and I can't do it alone."

*_Yes you can,_* Sam wanted to say, the familar response on his lips...but the look in Dean's eyes told him otherwise. As strong, as downright violent and scary he could be with this monster running through his veins, he was scared. Just as scared as Sam, if not more. Because he doesn't know what Sam will say, if his little brother will choose to stay with him, or if he'll run again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean. We'll get through this together, okay?" Sam paused at the relief flooding Dean's face before continuing. "But it doesn't have to be this way. What you're asking me to do, I can't."

"Sam," Dean's eyes were nearly pleading, "There's no other way. I can't worry all the time about whether or not I accidentally hurt you, about whether you feel obligated to take me out if I do lose control and kill some innocent person..."

"That's not going to happen, Dean," Sam said firmly, but Dean shook his head.

"You don't know that, Sam. I mean, what if?" Dean, desperate, needing his brother to see, stepped forward and grabbed his brother's face with both hands gently, forcing a gasp from Sam at the cold fingers, "I can't do this alone, Sammy. I can't go *_through_* it alone. I would never force you to do anything you didn't want to, and if I truly believed this was the wrong thing to do, I wouldn't ask, but please, little brother, just *_think_* about it before you decide."

Sam had stilled at the raw emotions flowing from his brother, who almost always kept them at bay, away from the surface. And Sam realized that Dean didn't just want him to do this, he needed him to. Dean was scared; for himself, for Sam, and was worried Sam wouldn't be able to deal with this as a human. He wanted them to be one hundred percent together on this, because Dean believed everything would fall apart if they weren't.

Sam understood. As freaked out as he was, he got it. He just wasn't sure he could give his brother everything he was asking.

"I get it, Dean. I do," Sam slowly gripped Dean's wrists and pulled them down off his face, grateful Dean allowed him to feel like he had the power to remove them, when they both knew Dean could stop him if he wanted. Sam gave a reassuring squeeze before releasing Dean, seeing the tiny bit of relief in his brother's guarded eyes.

"But...it can't be Amelia. I won't hurt her."

Dean hesitated. "It has to be her, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I know you, Sam, and I know how hard it's going to be to walk away from this life. She is the only thing tying you to this world, and the only way you're going to be able to commit to this next life is if you sever it."

Sam couldn't deny how well his brother knew him, but wouldn't admit it out loud either. "You even said that you only killed 'bad' people, Dean. How do you justify me killing Amelia if you wouldn't do it yourself?"

"I would," Dean said without hesitation, "if it meant helping you the way I think it will, and to protect you, I would."

Sam was taken aback by the sincerity in Dean's voice, confused by the words. "What do you mean, protect?"

Dean took a step back and sighed, glancing at the motel room door. "There was a guy watching your house, Benny...had a talk with him."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What guy?"

Dean glanced back at him. "Benny said it was Amelia's husband."

"Don," Sam whispered, eyes going wide. "Wait, did...did Benny kill him?"

"I asked him to take care of it and he did," Dean replied easily, watching as Sam closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, "But it sounds like you knew about him...how happy are you with this woman, Sam?"

"She saved my life, Dean," Sam replied warily, opening his eyes.

Dean offered a small smile. "Did she tell you she was married?"

"She thought he died overseas, then he just showed up out of nowhere," Sam paused, remembering, "We were trying to figure out our next step..."

"She was going to choose him, wasn't she?" Dean said knowingly.

Sam decided not to comment about Dean referring to Amelia in the past tense. "I think so, I don't know, but I was planning on leaving anyway, to give them a chance. She saved me when I needed something to ground me back into reality, but once Don came back, I knew it was over," Sam said quietly, staring at the motel room, lost in thought.

"Sam, look at me."

Sam did, almost reluctantly, not afraid at what Dean was going to say, but of how numb everything was starting to feel. Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"If we let her go, that's just a witness for the police, for hunters, and making this...," he motioned with his left hand, "new beginning, start off more complicated than it needs to be." Dean let Sam mull that over for a moment before continuing. "You said she saved you before. Let her do it again. Her husband is gone, you already said you would come with me...it sounds to me like she won't have anybody, so why not let her *_help_* you start over?"

Dean knew he was twisting his words, was starting to rely on manipulation to convince Sam, but he was desperate. He needed his little brother to do this, knew that if he left Amelia behind a part of him would forever be stuck with her, craving that life. It would never work, Dean was sure.

No, this was the best way. The way it *_had_* to be.

Before Sam could open his mouth, Dean decided to deliver a final, honest sentiment to his brother: "If you leave her behind, a part of you is always going to be with her, and you'll only end up suffering, you both will. Doing this will save you, and her, a lot of pain."

Sam felt tears begin to form once again, but not because Dean was upsetting or scaring him, because Sam was starting to *_believe_* what Dean was saying. Sam swallowed, blinked, and couldn't look away from the hopefulness in his brother's eyes.

Sam knew he would choose Dean, knew he didn't want to disappoint him. The clarity of what he was about to do, and the realization that he might actually be okay with it, numbed Sam to his core.

There was no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Sam, Dean, Benny, Amelia, or anything else involving Supernatural; this is purely written for pro bono entertainment.

_Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife..._

Sam stood close behind Dean as he opened the door slowly. Dean could hear the race of his little brother's heartbeat, could sense the strain in his muscles like he was preparing to run at any second, but at the same time, Dean could practically _feel_ the acceptance radiating off of Sammy, and Dean didn't believe for one second that Sam was going to change his mind.

As soon as Dean had opened that door and closed it behind Sam, he knew it had sealed both of their fates.

Benny looked up from the single chair that sat beside the small table by the window, absentmindedly scratching the edge of the wood with a sharp nail, giving Dean a knowing smile. Dean could make out a small opening in the curtains, knew it was level with Benny's line of sight to the Impala. Dean raised an eyebrow and Benny just shrugged, almost as if to say, _Are you that surprised?_

Dean let it go.

Benny's eyes flickered over to Sam, causing Dean to turn and realize that Sam hadn't moved from the doorway. He was staring at Amelia's still unconscious body lying on the bed closest to the wall, his eyes full of emotion. Dean half-expected Benny to make some kind of smart-ass comment in that dry, sarcastic accent, but when the room remained silent and Benny stayed sitting in the chair, Dean was grateful.

Sam swallowed, licking his lips. He glanced over at Benny, who gave him a slight nod, before looking back at Amelia.

"Dean, I...fuck, I can't-"

Dean reached out and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to ground him while Sam squeezed his eyes shut and bowed his head, a hand wiping over his forehead.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'm here." Dean ignored any guilt that was trying to make it's way to the surface, chose not to focus on the fact that he had told Sam it was his choice, but it was clear he wasn't really giving him one, simply because he _needed_ his little brother. In all fairness, he knew Sam needed him just as much.

Gripping Sam's shoulder, he slowly pulled his brother forward, who resisted for only a second before letting himself be maneuvered in front of Dean. Dean gently turned Sam and sat him down on the opposite bed from Amelia, making sure Sam was looking at him and not the girl.

"First things first, okay?"

Sam slightly nodded as he stared at Dean's legs, and Dean wasn't sure if Sam was fully aware as to what was about to happen. Dean gently gripped his brother's chin and lifted it until Sam met his eyes.

"Are you ready, Sam? I promise, it'll be over quickly, and once you..." Dean couldn't help but glance at the girl before looking back at Sam, "once you feed, you'll feel better, okay?"

Sam opened his mouth, found he couldn't speak, so he closed his eyes and nodded.

Dean waited a moment longer before releasing Sam and straightening, reaching into his back pocket to pull out a switchblade. Flipping it open, Dean lifted his left arm, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket before setting the sharp edge of the knife against his skin. The flash of the blade seemed to wake Sam from his trance, because he was suddenly reaching out, grabbing Dean's wrist that was holding the knife, preventing him from slicing through his forearm.

"Sam-"

"I can't...I don't think I can...God, Dean I can't drink _blood_ from you," Sam's eyes filled, gazing up at his brother with sorrowful eyes.

Dean placed his hand over the top of Sam's. "Sam, you only have to have a little, it's not that bad-"

Sam jerked his hand away, pain etched in his face, "I used to drink blood, Dean, remember? I know what it tastes like!"

"Whoa," Benny spoke up suddenly, hand raised as he glanced out the window and back at Sam, "Keep it down kid."

Sam glared, tears still in his eyes, grief now mixed with anger, but ignored Benny as he locked eyes with Dean. "You hated when I was drinking demon blood, I...fuck!"

Dean quickly set the knife on the bed, crouching in front of Sam, grabbing his brother's hands away from his face where they had been rubbing furiously, and held them tight as he spoke.

"This isn't like the demon blood, Sammy. Look at me," Dean waited until Sam obliged before continuing, "This has nothing to do with that. This is different."

Sam shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "You don't get it, Dean."

Dean tried a little humor, a gentle smile. "You're gonna be drinking a lot more blood after this, Sam-"

"But _not_ yours," Sam said firmly, forcing Dean to stand up, frowning. "I haven't changed my mind...I'm ready to do this. But, it...it can't be you, Dean. I can't drink from my brother, not with where my mind goes when even just the thought of drinking blood takes me." Tears finally fell onto Sam's face, rolling down his skin as he practically begged his brother to understand. "I can't let you be...connected with those memories, your blood mixing with how the demon blood made me feel, what it made me do...I just can't."

From everything that had happened that night, from all of the fears Dean had, he was completely taken aback. This was the last thing he had expected for Sam to be worried about. The demon blood had never once crossed his mind.

For a moment Dean was quiet, knew that no matter what he said Sam wasn't going to change his mind. His brother didn't want to think of Dean when the memories of drinking demon blood filtered into his nightmares or waking thoughts.

The fact that they were having a conversation about Sam drinking his blood should have troubled Dean to begin with, but this is what their life had become now. Nothing was ever simple for them.

Opening his mouth to speak, Dean stopped as he saw Benny stand from his chair and approach them both slowly, understanding that this was a delicate situation. Sam's wet eyes flickered from the floor up to Benny, who had stopped less than a foot away. Without looking at Dean who was watching him curiously, Benny slipped out of his jacket, tossing it onto the bed beside Sam.

"Benny, what're you doing?" Dean asked, turning towards the vampire.

Without answering, Benny pulled out a hunting knife, slowly lifting it as he heard Sam's heart quicken at the sight of the sharp blade. Sam shifted back slightly, lifting his head a bit more to watch Benny carefully as the vampire met the intense look on Dean's face.

"I said I would help you, Dean," he looked down as he placed the blade against his palm, "Guess that means I gotta help you're little brother, too."

The realization of what Benny meant clicked for Dean as he watched his friend slice the blade through the tender flesh, Benny barely flinching as a steady stream of crimson flowed from the wound. Dean flicked his eyes over at Sam, and was surprised to see that his little brother, while still watching Benny carefully, had relaxed noticeably. The tears were gone, leaving behind drying steaks on his face, and the anguished look in his eyes when he had practically begged Dean not to give him his blood was now replaced by acceptance. Sam's body language showed how tense he was at Benny's proximity to him, far from trusting him the way Dean did, but he was obviously more willing to let Benny turn him rather than his brother.

Dean knew it was for a good reason why Sam didn't want it to be Dean, he understood, but it did nothing to take away the conflicting emotions running through him. He wasn't sure why, but the idea of someone else, even if it was Benny, sharing this moment with Sam..._he_ was the one who was supposed to transition Sam into this new life, but did it matter? Sam and he were going to be experiencing this new life together, the little details shouldn't matter.

Jesus Christ, why was this bothering him so much?

"Benny, you've done more than enough for me man, you don't have to do this." Dean did his best to keep his voice as emotionless as possible, not wanting to have to explain how he felt when he didn't fully understand it himself.

Benny opened his hand, watching as the blood dripped on the ground before giving Dean a smile.

"I got this, brotha. No worries."

Dean licked his lips and fixed his eyes on Sam who was staring at the blood on Benny's hand. "Sam?"

"It's okay, Dean," Sam said softly, trying his best to give Dean his own small, exhausted smile as he glanced at his brother, "It's better this way."

Dean nodded, forcing himself not to react to the words. A part of him wanted to say no to the whole situation, but it was _him_ who had put them there, and if he started contradicting himself everything he had convinced his brother of up to this point would all be for nothing.

Benny slowly lowered himself, crouching until he and Sam were eye level. "If I'm doing this, there's just one little thing I want in return."

Sam glanced at Dean before eyeing Benny warily. "What?"

Benny held up the knife, placing the tip against Sam's wrist gently, watching his face. "I'm gonna feed from you, during."

There was no stopping the physical reaction from Dean this time. "Benny, what the hell man?"

Benny looked up at Dean, noticing how tense his friend was, that extra step towards him the hunter had taken. "It will help relax him, help to keep'm calm," he paused thoughtfully, "...lethargic. You 'member how overwhelming it feels? This'll help ease that. Besides, you promised me a drink right?" Benny winked. "Two birds, one stone an' all that."  
Dean looked over at Sam, found his little brother watching him. Sam didn't have to say anything, Dean could see his brother's choice written all over his face. Years of reading each other made the silent communication nearly impeccable. Dean almost smiled at the fact that a year in purgatory hadn't changed that.

Dean knew Sam was waiting for his answer, was grateful his brother was letting him have an opinion. Again, Dean had to ignore the thoughts running through the back of his mind, telling him how dysfunctional he and Sam already were, that this was reaching a new level of fucked up. Sam was about to turn into a vampire like him, the vampire he was drinking from was about to feed from him in turn, and Dean was letting it happen. Hell, as long as the ultimate goal of that whole night was met, he wanted it to happen.

Point of no return, no going back.

"Do it," he said lowly, gaze heavy on Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This story was initially meant to be a one-shot that turned into a multi-chaptered fic, and now I feel it's going to become something much more. For more details, check out the notes at the end.

Thanks again to the lovelies who have encouraged me along the way. It has been incredibly freeing being able to finally share some of my work in this setting. I will always be hard on myself, always questioning my abilities, but I hope this will only push me to improve and keep doing what I love for the rest of my life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing; not Sam, Dean, Benny, Amelia, or anything else involving Supernatural; this is purely written for pro bono entertainment.

_I would have kept you, forever_

The moment Dean gave the word, Benny rested the sharp edge of the knife just below Sam's wrist, allowing it to slowly glide over his skin, a ribbon of blood following the silver metal. As the coppery scent filled the air, Dean was forced to take a step back, his brother's blood overwhelming his senses.

Sam hissed at the sensation of his skin splitting open. His eyes tracked Benny's movements as he set the knife by his jacket, just off to Sam's right. He watched the vampire's bloody palm lift towards his face, felt cold fingers grip his forearm below the cut. Sam's eyes flickered up, met Dean's heavy gaze, saw the hunger and self control riding on the brim threatening to spill over. Benny waited until Sam met his eyes once more, and before anyone could change their minds, he pressed his bloody hand against Sam's mouth. He noticed the young Winchester had tensed on reflex, and before he realized what he was doing, reacting off pure instinct, Benny released Sam's arm and placed his free hand just behind the younger man's ear cupping the back of his head.

Sam's eyes widened, staring as his heart jolted, startled. Benny practically felt Dean's presence behind him, didn't have to look to know he had shifted closer.

"Relax," Benny murmured, keeping his eyes locked on Sam but directing it to both Winchesters. "Just drink, Sam."

To his surprise, Sam immediately complied. Benny watched in fascination as Sam closed his eyes and began sucking the blood from his palm. Benny found his other hand drifting down from the back of Sam's head to his neck, overcome with the sudden desire to bite into the tender flesh.

Benny _heard_ Dean this time. A low growl meant only for his ears emitted from his friend, and Benny blinked away from the expression on Sam's face. He hadn't meant to touch his closest, and _only_ friend's younger brother like that, and knew he needed to finish this as soon as possible. Quickly removing his hand from Sam's neck, Benny grabbed his arm instead, lifting it to his mouth until his lips were placed along the cut in the young man's flesh and began to suck.

The jolt Benny felt once he and Sam were connected by the exchange of blood was electrifying, and clearly Sam reciprocated the sensation by the slight tremble Benny could feel underneath his skin. The moment passed all too quickly when Sam made a pained noise and Dean was there instantly, separating them. As Benny released Sam and stood so that Dean could crouch in front of his brother, mirroring Benny's stance, the older vampire found himself wanting more. But more of what, he couldn't be certain.

Dean gripped Sam's face with both hands, attempting to offer any type of comfort as Sam began to turn. Dean knew how overwhelming the transformation was, and as Sam squeezed his eyes shut as simple noises became almost too loud, as his sense of smell and self awareness became heightened, Dean held onto his brother, keeping Sam grounded until the intensity of the first stages passed.

Dean was a little surprised, but relieved, when Sam relaxed only a few moments later, seemingly calm, but his face still full of emotion. Dean recalled it being a longer ordeal before he was able to loosen up, and the older Winchester thought about what Benny had said, that him drinking Sam's blood would ease the transition.

Dean was grateful for the relief Benny had given Sam. And maybe there was also a pang of jealousy somewhere deep down, too, that it couldn't have been him providing that relief to his brother. He let it go, because Sam needed him now, more than ever, more than anybody else.

Finally, Sam opened his eyes, and Dean could see the fresh red tint lining his brother's irises. He could also see Sam's hunger.

For the first time since Dean had gently guided his brother to the bed, Sam turned his head to gaze upon the unconscious Amelia, a sorrowful craving in his eye. Dean took a hold of Sam's chin, slowly turning his brother's eyes back on him.

"It's okay, Sam. She won't feel any pain."

Sam nodded imperceptibly, his hungry and unsure eyes moving from Dean's to peer back over to Amelia. Rubbing his thumb gently over Sam's jaw in a comforting gesture, Dean released Sam and stood, moving away from his brother. He felt Benny close by, just over his shoulder, watching as Sam slowly moved from the bed. Dean watched his little brother carefully slip beside Amelia on the bed, as though he was making sure not to wake her. It made sense; Dean couldn't imagine Sam going through with this if Amelia woke up and started begging him to help her, to spare her life.

Sam started reaching for Amelia then stopped, seemingly afraid to touch her. He looked over at his brother and Benny standing only a few feet away. Dean allowed a small, consoling smile, while the older vampire gave a nod. Sam was taken aback to find that he was just as comforted by Benny as he was Dean.

Looking back down at Amelia, Sam focused his attention on her neck instead of her face. Ignored the familiar scent and focused on the new pieces of her that his senses were picking up on. Her steady heartbeat, how intoxicating the blood smelt just beneath the surface of her smooth skin, the gentle rhythm of her slumbered breaths. Ever so gently, Sam leaned over Amelia, using a hand to push back her soft hair, completely exposing the neck. Swallowing, taking in a deep breath, Sam cut off all of the conflicting thoughts rushing through his throbbing head, wanting to do this for Dean. His brother needed him, and now that Sam knew his brother was alive, knew what he was, he knew there was no way he could have left him even if he had chosen not to become a vampire like the elder Winchester.

Bending, allowing his cravings to take over, the senses directing his actions, Sam barely noticed the almost painful sensation of his new fangs descending as he closed in on Amelia, his sharp teeth piercing through her neck so easily.

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Again, nagging thoughts in the back of his mind tried to break through to the surface, accusations of what he and Sam now were, how it went against everything they were taught growing up, that he was selfish for asking Sam to become like him. At the same time, the relief that flooded through Dean as Sam took the final plunge like he had weeks ago was enough to drown out the antagonistic thoughts.

The older Winchester looked over his shoulder at Benny who was observing Sam feeding on his first human. Benny locked eyes with Dean, possibly unsure as to how his friend was going to react after the moment he and Sam had shared. He was relieved to see a soft look on Dean's face in place of an angry or accusing one.

"Thanks for sticking around, Benny," Dean whispered, not wanting to break Sam's concentration, "I…we couldn't have done this without you."

Benny gave Dean a familiar, relaxed grin. "Anytime, brotha."

Dean watched Benny for a moment, part of him wanting to ask about what happened between him and Sam, if it had been something more than just a shared feeding, but he chose to simply give Benny a nod before focusing back on his little brother. He had more than enough time on his hands now to bring up that conversation with Benny if he ever felt the need to.

Leveling his eyes back on Sam, Dean noticed that his brother was being careful not to actually touch Amelia. Both hands were gripping the bedding on either side of her, knuckles white. Dean could hear her heart slowing, knew it was almost finished when Sam pulled back with a sudden sob, blood smeared over his mouth. Dean wanted to tell him to finish, but the pleading look in Sam's eyes stopped him.

"Dean, I can't," Sam moaned as he fell to the ground in between the beds, his long legs pulled up, knees close to his chest.

Rushing forward, Dean knelt beside Sam, resting a hand on his knee. "It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to. You did good; I got this now, okay?"

Sam gave Dean a grateful nod, eyes wet. Grimacing as Amelia's blood flowed through him, completing the change, Sam lowered his head, arms resting on his knees as he let his hair fall in front of his face. Dean didn't want to leave his brother's side, but knew he needed to finish what Sam had started like he had promised. Sam had just given him everything, and now Dean needed to do this for his little brother, secretly hoping Sammy would never resent the fact that his brother had killed someone he claimed to love.

Dean shifted to look back at Benny, who had stayed frozen in place, unsure of what he should do. He noticed that Benny had tensed, like he was fighting with himself, and Dean realized Benny had wanted to come forward when Sam had collapsed on the ground but was preventing himself from stepping forward. Dean knew Benny felt some kind of connection with Sam now, but instead of letting himself begin to question it, he focused on the fact that he needed Benny's help. He reminded himself this was his friend, his brother in arms, the man who helped him escape Purgatory. He trusted the vampire, and if Benny was suddenly feeling protective over Sam, instead of feeling threatened by him as a hunter, who was Dean to complain.

"Benny," Dean gestured him over, and the tenseness in the vampire's body seemed to melt away as he moved forward without hesitation. "Just, stay with him."

"Sure thing," Benny murmured, lowering himself onto one knee beside Sam, placing his hand on the same spot where Dean's hand had just been.

Without wasting any time, Dean moved away from his brother and Benny and gathered the barely alive Amelia into his arms. Using one knee to balance himself partway onto the bed, Dean buried his fangs in the same area where Sam had just been feeding and drank. He savored the taste of fresh, warm, human blood, unwilling to admit out loud just how much more appealing it was to animal blood or the cold taste of old blood from an IV bag. Draining the woman quickly, satisfied as the lethargic heartbeats stopped, Dean pulled away from the already cooling body, placing her gently back down on the bed. Licking away the final drops from his lips, Dean turned back to the other two still sitting on the ground. Benny had placed a comforting hand on the back of Sam's neck as he had finally relaxed, and his little brother slowly lifted his head to lock eyes with Dean. The red tint was gone, his brother seemingly calm and steady, and Dean smiled at the familiar trust in Sammy's eyes. As Benny looked away from Sam and focused on his friend, Dean felt a surge of contentment he had not felt in a long time.

Besides the complications their new lives brought, the stresses they were sure to face, the issues of Crowley, Kevin, and everything else, in this very moment, didn't matter. Dean had his brother now, and everything that could have gone wrong that night worked out better than he had hoped. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, everything was perfect. No matter how short it lasted, Dean was going to relish it for as long as he could. Smiling down at his family, Dean closed his eyes, feeling, if only for a second, peace.

End A/N:

Without meaning to, I have become fascinated with the connection I sparked between Benny and Sam in this fic, and am intrigued to explore the relationship between these two and Dean in a much longer story. I feel like Run Away, I'll Attack, will become something of a prologue to another piece I plan on writing to continue what I started.

For those who stick with me, I hope not to disappoint :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
